1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small apparatus for stretching the Achilles' tendon. The apparatus can be used in bed to forcibly stretch the Achilles' tendon and does not require any exertion by the user. The apparatus is capable of general use in homes, hospitals and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With recent wide use of automobiles, people do not sufficiently exercise and, as a result, the legs, feet and Achilles' tendon naturally become weak. Particularly, in women, the Achilles' tendon is always in an unstretched state because of wearing high-heeled shoes. It is necessary to extend and stretch the Achilles' tendon.
In the past, stretching of the Achilles' tendon has required exercise based on one's will. However, people are sometimes unable to exercise due to their health conditions. Therefore there exists a need for a small apparatus for stretching the Achilles' tendon which can be used either actively or passively in homes, hospitals and the like.